Condor
NOTE: CONDOR IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Condor is a male SkyWing architect and one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. Description Condor is a tiny bit smaller than most SkyWings, but do not make the mistake of underestimating him. He can be vicious. His scales are the color of dark blood, while his underscales are more of a fiery orange-red. His scales have a metallic shimmer to them, making them glow like red flame in the sunlight. His eyes are a piercing yellow-green, and his spines and horns are such a dark red they appear to be black from a distance. He usually holds himself with and air of confidence, and it's one of the most distinguishing things about him. He is usually very clean, not a bit of dust on his scales. Personality Condor thinks very highly of himself. He is what you would call arrogant, and he sees himself as better than most other dragons, except for maybe his daughter Finch. This means he's confident in almost everything he does, and can't stand being insulted. He sees those who are immature or rude to him as inferior to him on many levels. Condor is quite polite. He highly values politeness and respecting those with more authority than you. He can be quite nice to dragons he happens to think are worthy of his kindness, whether he wants to get on their good side or genuinely thinks they are a good dragon. He believes that if a dragon hasn't done anything to make you their enemy, they could be an excellent ally. Get on his bad side though, and you won't ever be seeing this kind side. This kind side is often considered charming by many. He can often use his charm to persuade other dragons to do exactly what he wants, though. He is deceptive and bends others' with weak wills to do whatever he pleases, these things not always being the right thing. He has no problem using dragons he doesn't care about as tools to get what he desires, but in his head, he sees nothing wrong with his actions. He will lie, cheat, and manipulate to get what he wants, but he'll never understand how his actions are selfish, no matter how hard you try to show him. You can't deny Condor is quite the perfectionist. He has very high expectations for himself, and others too. If he or some other dragon doesn't meet his expectations, he becomes frustrated, stressed, and quite an unpleasant dragon to be around at the time. His perfectionist ways can be quite the annoyance, but when he actually meets his expectation in whatever he is doing, the results are almost always impeccable. When Condor becomes very close with someone, he loves them with all of his heart. He can become a bit overprotective, and with those he loves, he will put others before himself, unlike his usual behavior. He becomes very attached to these dragons and very compassionate, so breaking his heart once he has put his all in you is a bad idea. If you do, he becomes a furious storm of anger and holds grudges. When betrayed by someone he loves, his desire for revenge nearly drives him mad. History Coming soon! Abilities Like most SkyWings, Condor is a good flier and able to breathe fire. He isn't a great fighter though, nor is he particularly strong. He is very persuasive and manipulative, which allows him to get what he wants. He is very intelligent as well. Gallery Condor 1.png|Awesome picture of Condor by Snow! Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters